Dreams and Reality
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: All summer long, Sam and Freddie have been having the same kind of dreams. The only difference is, Sam chooses to reflect on the dream, while Freddie is determined to focus on reality. Neither of them expect those dreams to come true, but on a live web show like iCarly, anything can happen. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Something written due to my Seddie addiction. Set as though Seddie never happened (meaning the events in iOMG-iLove You never happened. They never dated in this story). Hope you enjoy!**

_**~XoXo~**_

_Dreams._ That's all they were. They were just _dreams._ They were unusual, yes, but they were fake. Sam was _not_ dating Freddie Benson. Sam _hated_ Freddie Benson. There was no way in hell that Sam was dating Freddie Benson, because it was a _dream, _and everyone knows dreams aren't real.

So why did Sam hurt so much?

Every night of summer vacation, Sam had the same dream. She would be eating ham when Freddie would come to her door with beef jerky. Sam would take the jerky, place it on the counter, and throw her arms around Freddie, a stupid grin plastered on her face. Then, they would kiss, and Sam would wake up. She had thought it was just something she ate making her brain go all funny, but no matter what, the dream came, and she couldn't stop it.

_**~XoXo~**_

_Reality. _That's what everything was based on. Without reality, everyone would walk around thinking they could breathe underwater, or walk off a cliff and float in midair. Sure, dreams were nice, but sticking to reality was something that Freddie Benson was good at.

The perfect example was Sam Puckett.

In his dreams, Freddie was Sam's boyfriend. In reality, Sam couldn't stand him. If reality wasn't keeping things in order, Freddie would be dating a mad woman. All summer, Freddie had constructed a perfect relationship with Carly Shay. That was reality. He wasn't going to go chasing Sam because he dreamed about her all summer. He was with Carly, something he had wanted since middle school. Now, senior year of high school, he was dating her, and he wasn't letting that go for something silly like a _dream._ It wasn't practical. It wasn't _real._ It was all just...

_**a dream.**_

_**~XoXo~**_

"Move it, Benson," Sam snapped, pushing Freddie away from her locker.

"You know, most people say 'excuse me'," Freddie grumbled.

"Yeah, well, I choose not to," Sam replied. Typical Sam response. Freddie rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Carly joined them.

"Hey, Sam," she waved. "Hey, Freddie,"

"Hey, Carls," Sam was digging through her locker, looking for something Sam-like. Freddie guessed it was some form of food. As though she was waiting for that exact thought, Sam fished out an entire meatloaf.

"How did you even get that in here?" Freddie asked while Carly stared at the loaf of meat.

"Mama has ways," Sam said before digging in. She realized her friends were staring at her and offered the pan around. "Want some?"

"I'll pass," Carly said, looking disgusted.

"Same," Freddie said, wrapping an arm around Carly's waist.

"Freddie!" Carly cried, jumping away.

"What? You said we could go public when school started."

"Yeah but..."

"What are you two yakking about?" Sam asked around a mouth full of meat.

"It's nothing. Freddie and I kinda started dating this summer and now..."

"Now she's having second thoughts." Freddie finished the sentence for her.

"No I'm not. I'm just worried what people will think."

"Who cares?" Freddie asked. "It doesn't effect them,"

"I guess you're right,"

"You know I am," Freddie kissed Carly quickly and Sam made a gagging noise. Carly laughed and Freddie rolled his eyes at the blonde. For a second, his eyes met hers and they stared at each other. In that second, Freddie worried that Sam somehow knew he had been dreaming of her all summer. After all, she could guess the number of fat-cakes in a jar without doing any math. Maybe that same sense could pick up dreams...Freddie shook his head. He was being silly. Sam couldn't sense dreams. Besides, if she _had_ found out, Freddie was sure she'd have broken his legs by now. There was no way that she would be okay with something like that.

_**~XoXo~**_

In that moment when their eyes met, Sam's mind flashed back to her dream, only this time, they were in the school. In her head, Freddie took his arm off of Carly's perfectly thin waist and left her, approaching Sam instead. Mind-Freddie wrapped Mind-Sam in a hug while she leaned in to kiss him...

_Dreaming_. Sam reminded herself. _You hate him, remember?_ That thought alone was enough to push the image from her head. She broke the connection their eyes had and went back to her meatloaf. She loved meatloaf. She loved jerky. She loved ham. She did _not _love Freddie. The day she fell in love with Freddie Benson would be the day that they stopped selling bacon.

Carly and Freddie continued their little yuck-fest until the bell rang. Sam had English with Carly while Freddie headed off to his AP whatever class.

"I don't get why he doesn't just take the easy classes like us." Sam stated, eating a fat-cake.

"He won't have to worry about getting enough collage credits," Carly said, shrugging. "He's really smart like that."

"Don't you dare start lovingly talking about Fred-weird or I swear I will puke," Sam joked. Carly laughed as the teacher walked in, sporting a hideous vivid green top and an orange skirt. She looked like she had gotten dressed in the dark.

"We should mention her on iCarly," Sam whispered.

"Sam, that isn't nice. Just because a woman has horrible fashion sense doesn't mean we can humilate her on the internet!"

"Girls, is there something you'd like to share?" the teacher asked, and Sam was slightly surprised to hear that she was British.

"No..." Carly paused, unsure of her name.

"Mrs. Hall," the teacher finished. "I understand it's the first day back, it's the first class of the morning, and we'd all like to catch up with our friends," Carly and Sam shared a glance. They had done iCarly once a week all summer. They didn't need to catch up. "But school's back in session, and we'll just have to wait until passing period to talk,"

"Yes, Mrs. Hall," Carly nodded. She was always such a goodie-two shoes. She and Freddie were perfect together...why did that thought annoy Sam so much? She wasn't supposed to _care_ if Carly and Freddie were together. In fact, she should have been _happy. _If Carly, her best friend, was happy, then Sam should be happy, right?

_**~XoXo~**_

Freddie took notes from the board and sighed. He had thought the AP classes would be harder than this. He had taught himself this stuff last year. The notes were really just to look busy. Instead, his thoughts wandered to Sam.

Why was he thinking about Sam? She was evil. Besides, he was with Carly, and Sam would never _want_ to be with him. There was just something that was keeping the insane blonde on his mind, 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

_Stop dreaming. _He told himself angrily. _Focus on reality. _Pulling himself from his thoughts, Freddie stared at the board, taking in everything. This was real. Cold hard facts. There was only one way to work it out, and one possible answer. If he started chasing after Sam, a silly dream, there would be so many ways to go, and so many outcomes. Sam could hate him and never look at him again, or she could return his feelings...

Feelings? Since when did he have feelings for _Sam_? He was with _Carly_, so he couldn't have feelings for Sam...could he?

_**~XoXo~**_

**Hey everyone reading this! This is just the first chapter, which is why it's Creddie right now. I promise, later chapters will lead into Seddie. Also, I just turned 15 today, so if anyone was interested in my age/birthday, now you know. Anyway, please review! I won't say something like 'X amount of reviews until chapter X' because I just don't do things like that, but I would love it if you reviewed.**

**~J~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you two stop fighting just once?" Carly begged of her friends as they sat around a table drinking smoothies after school had ended. "Who cares how to pronounce G-I-F?"

"I do, and it's like jif," Freddie snapped.

"I say it's gif," Sam retorted.

"I say it's stupid," Carly muttered, sipping her smoothie. Sam and Freddie continued arguing for what seemed like hours when T-Bo arrived, holding a stick in front of him.

"We don't want to buy your food on a stick," Freddie sighed.

"You gon' wanna buy this. It's strawberry..."

"We don't want any strawberry filled anything!" Sam screamed, knocking the stick out of T-Bo's hands. T-Bo shot them a look before following after the stick. He didn't return to their table.

"Let's just go to my place," Carly sighed. They left the table and Freddie instantly took Carly's hand. Sam scowled as the two locked fingers and pushed herself between them. Freddie let out a protesting whine, but when Sam glared at him, his mouth shut instantly.

"You know, Puckett, one day you'll regret being so mean to me." Freddie said.

"Yeah, and one day you'll stop being such a dork," Sam snapped back. Freddie opened his mouth to protest, but Carly shushed him.

"Eh!" she warned.

"But..."

"I said eh!"

"Ugh, fine," Freddie groaned. It didn't stop him from shooting an angry glare at Sam though, and the blonde responded with a rude finger gesture.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed, grabbing her best friend's hand. "I thought I told you not to do that in public!" Sam rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of Carly's weak grip. She didn't make the gesture again, but if looks could kill, Freddie Benson would have collapsed right then and there.

Carly made sure the rest of the walk was in silence. Sam had moved away from Freddie and Freddie had entwined his fingers with Carly. Eventually, they came to a narrow sidewalk and Sam was forced to walk behind the two. Her gaze lingered on Carly and Freddie's hands clasped together and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous. She didn't find it fair that Freddie of all people had a girlfriend. Was her aggressive behavoir really _that_ much of a turn-off?

"Sam, are you coming?" Freddie's voice cut through her thoughts. Sam realized that she had stopped walking and her friends were now a good five feet ahead of her.

"Sorry, I thought I smelt ham," Sam lied, taking large steps to catch up and pull ahead. "Let's just get back to your place so Mama can get some grub,"

"Why don't you just eat at home?" Freddie asked.

"My mom doesn't understand experation dates, okay?" Sam began walking quickly towards Carly's building. Partly because she didn't want to argue and upset Carly, but mostly because she didn't want to be anywhere near her friends and their little hand-holding fest.

_**~XoXo~**_

"Should we be rehearsing for iCarly?" Freddie asked once the gang was in the studio with their iced tea and grilled cheese sandwhiches with tomato.

"We don't have to rehearse for another hour," Carly giggled. "It's okay to just relax sometimes you know,"

"I know, but this will be the first iCarly airing where we finally end the fanwars and just tell them that 'Creddie' is real."

"Are they really still hung up about the 'Creddie' or 'Seddie' debate?" Sam asked through a mouthful of grilled cheese. "If our fans have nothing better to do except decide who should date who, they seriously need to go out and get a life."

Freddie hated to admit it, but Sam had a point. The fanwar was getting insane. For the past few weeks, all the comments had been about who Freddie was dating, or why he hadn't asked Carly/Sam out yet. All Freddie really wanted was to announce that he was dating Carly and end the stupid fanwars once and for all. The only thing really holding him back was how the 'Seddie' shippers would react.

The last thing Freddie wanted was to hurt any fans, and if dating Carly hurt anyone, Freddie wasn't sure what he would do. He didn't want to just leave Carly, and he certianly couldn't date Sam. She would knock his teeth out just for _mentioning_ them having a relationship.

_**~XoXo~**_

"Earth to Fred-weird, come in Fred-weird," Freddie shook his head and Sam glared at him.

"What?" Freddie asked, quickly polishing his camera lens to appear busy.

"Quit staring at me and just answer the question. Yes or no?"

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Freddie said quickly. Sam was a bit confused as to why he would go against what Carly said, but she didn't let it show.

"See, told you, Carls. Opening with the Mexican impression wouldn't work. We're going with the 'Old Man' bit." Carly looked a bit upset, but stored the Mexican bit costume away and pulled out two long grey beards instead.

"He said it was a great idea yesterday," Carly muttered.

"Yeah, well things change." Sam snapped. "What someone feels one day changes the next." She didn't go on, but she glanced at Freddie. Yesterday when Freddie was talking about the Creddie vs. Seddie, she had hated him and how he was so lovey with Carly. Today, she had woken up from the most terrifying dream she'd ever had. A very realistic one. One involving a certian Freddie Benson.

"No need to be snappy," Carly teased, shoving Sam lightly.

"I'm not snappy. I'm just honest. Now come on. iCarly starts in five minutes." Sam pushed Carly towards the front of the studio. "Freddie, is that nerd-gear set up?"

"Yes, _Princess Puckett_. Everything's fine. Since when do you care so much about starting right on time?" Sam's eyes met Freddie's and she turned away quickly. She couldn't face him now that her dream kept playing around inside her head. Instead, she faced Carly and adjusted her friend's shirt.

"You had wrinkles..." she explained when Carly slapped her hands away.

"Sam, what is wrong with you? You're all...twitchy."

"I am not twitchy." Sam protested.

"Guys, you're on in five..." Sam and Carly faced the camera and did some warm up jumping.

"Four..." Freddie made eye contact with Carly and nodded to make sure she was ready.

"Three..." Freddie pressed a button on his camera and placed a finger on his laptop.

"Two..." Freddie made eye contact with Sam and pointed at the girls.

"Hey, I'm Sam!" Sam said on cue.

"And since this is iCarly, then I guess I'm Carly!" Carly said, jumping in front of Sam. "For our show tonight, we have some exciting news and some hilarious bits, but first, enjoy this video of my brother, Spencer, trying to scratch his ear while his hands are covered in purple goo!"

Freddie pressed a button and the video began to play. Spencer struggled to scratch his nose while avoiding getting the purple goo all over his face. It continued until the purple goo splattered off his hands and into his hair. If Sam wasn't mistaken, Spencer was still trying to get that goo out.

"Alright, iCarly fans. We know that you guys are _still_ arguing over the whole Creddie, Seddie thing..."

"Seriously people, get a life!" Sam butted in.

"And now, the truth is finally revealed. Freddie, come on out here!" Freddie set his camera on the cart, switching to the stand-camera. He stood between the two girls and looked into the camera.

"According to online polls, exactly half the fans ship Creddie and the other half ship Seddie. Well, all you Creddie shippers will be happy to know that you're right. Carly and I are together. I asked her out over the summer..."

"And they've been disgusting about their new romance ever since." Sam finished. "Fredward, get back behind the camera." Freddie glared at her, his eyes meeting hers again. There was no glancing away. Sam stared directly back, heat rising to her face. Finally, Freddie took his place and picked up the camera, pointing it at Carly and Sam.

_**~XoXo~**_

**Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, but I've been in school and I've kinda forgotten about writing. I'm back though, so this **_**should**_** get updated sooner. If all goes as I want it to, chapter three will be up by the end of September at the latest. **

**XxLynChanxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at me being all ahead of my planning for once! I didn't think I would start this until the 30th, but it's the 22nd and here I am typing it! True, that doesn't actually mean it will be **_**posted**_** before the 30th, but we'll just have to see!**

_**~XoXo~**_

_"I was thinking..." Freddie trailed off, but Sam knew where this was going._

_"_We_ should kiss?"she asked, to confirm._

_"You're going to break my arm now, aren't you?"_

_"Just to get it over with?" Sam asked._

_"Just to get it over with," Freddie agreed. _

_"We go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" Sam was trying to convince herself that she could hate Freddie, even though she knew it wasn't possible. Some stupid part of her just kept liking the tech geek. "Well, lean," Sam said harshly when Freddie made no move to initiate the kiss. His first kiss. _Their_ first kiss._

_Freddie and Sam leaned towards each other, their lips meeting. For a moment, Sam didn't know how to react, but before long, she melted. He wasn't a bad kisser if you ignored the fact that Sam had nothing to base it on. She was surprised at what she felt. She had been expecting to just feel nothing, but there were sparks. The entire eight seconds their lips were together were the best eight seconds of Sam's life- and this was including the day she first ate ham._

_They pulled apart and stared at each other awkwardly for a moment._

_"That was...nice." Freddie was evaluating the kiss in his geeky brain, and Sam forced herself not to ruin everything with a snarky comment._

_"Good...work," Sam replied, her mind still moments behind, savoring the kiss. Another moment of awkward silence and Sam stood to go. She was already off the fire escape when Freddie called:_

_"Hey, I hate you," he had a playful smile across his face and his tone was anything but hate. Sam smiled slightly._

_"Hate you too," The lie rolled easily off her tongue. She turned again to leave, but Freddie's arm stopped her. A tiny portion of her brain was screaming that this wasn't what happened, but Sam didn't care. She turned to Freddie and within seconds, they were kissing again. Sam's arms wrapped around Freddie's shoulders while Freddie wrapped his around her waist. This kiss was deeper than the first, with more meaning packed behind it._

_"I love you, Sam." Freddie's voice echoed in her head._

"I love you too, Freddie." Sam whispered when she woke up. "As much as I hate it, I love you too."

_**~XoXo~**_

Freddie was lying awake in his bed, despite his clock reading 12:54AM. He refused to fall asleep and give in to his recurring dreams. He was with Carly. He had always loved Carly. He did not love Sam.

_So why are you dreaming about her at night?_ The taunting voice in his head asked. His eyelids drooped, but he forced himself awake. He wouldn't let himself dream about Sam anymore.

_Stop being stupid. It's just a dream. Dreams don't determine your life._ The reasonable part of him said. _So you dream about Princess Puckett. That doesn't mean you have to do anything about it._

"You're right," Freddie said aloud. He pulled the blanket to his chin, allowing his eyes to close. He didn't need to act on his dreams. That's why they were just dreams, right?

_**-XoXo-**_

_Freddie approched Sam at school the next day, Carly out of sight._

_"What do you want, Benson?" Sam asked, chewing her way through beef jerky. "Mama's busy,"_

_"I wanted to talk to you...about homecoming?"_

_"What about it?"_

_"Do you wanna go with me?" Freddie held his breath, watching Sam's eyes for the answer._

_"Like, as a date? 'Cuz I don't wanna be seen as the dweeb's date." Freddie's heart fell but he pushed past it._

_"But, we're iCarly. We're as cool as it gets."_

_"You're still a dweeb. Being seen as friends is one thing, but as a couple going to homecoming? I don't think so." _

_"Oh-" _

_"But I'll meet you there." Sam said, turning back to her locker. "Now go, before people start assuming things." _

_**~XoXo~**_

Sam groaned for about the millionth time that morning. She was sitting in between Carly and Freddie in the car, and she was stuck listening to their couple talk. She had tried sleeping, but everytime she dozed off, Carly would prod her side.

"Sam, wake up!" Carly snapped, poking her best friend in the ribs.

"Ugh, why do you hate sleep?" Sam groaned.

"We're here," Carly said, pointing to the school. Sam groaned again and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"I hate this place," she complained as she followed Carly and Freddie inside. Her friends were holding hands, flaunting their happy relationship around like nobody's buisness.

"Hey you guys! Loved iCarly last night! I think it's great you guys are together now!" Someone called from the door.

"Sam, how do you feel about Freddie being with Carly? Seddie _has _to be real!" Someone else asked.

"Seddie was never real!" Sam snapped. "It never has been, and it never will be. He's with Carly, okay?" The student backed away, afraid of Sam's outburst.

"Sorry," they muttered, rushing off to a group of friends and talking in low tones. All around the school it was the same. People were either congratulating Carly and Freddie or asking Sam about Seddie. Nowhere was quite. Nowhere was peaceful. Sam turned down an empty hallway and leaned her head against the wall.

"Just leave me alone already!" Sam shouted when someone tapped her shoulder.

"It's just me, Puckett." Freddie's voice said behind her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked, harsher than she should have.

"I wanted to make sure you were taking all this attention well, but I guess you don't need my help." Freddie turned to go, but Sam called him back.

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry okay? It's just...all these people bothering me _endlessly _about Seddie is getting on my nerves." Sam had no reason to be telling him this. She should have just let him walk away. She turned her gaze to the floor and stared at her shoes.

"It's bothering me too you know. All the people yelling at me for 'breaking Sam's heart' or 'dating the wrong girl.' I just want to be free to date whoever I want without dissapointing the fans. I feel like every move I make is another thing they fight about, and I'm just a tech producer. I can only imagine how you must feel. You're always on camera." Freddie tried a small smile that faded quickly when Sam looked up at him. "Just know that I'm here for you okay? Carly is too, if being seen with a dork like me would ruin something for you."

"You're not _always_ a dork," Sam laughed. "Sometimes, you can be pretty cool...tell anyone I said that though and I'll break your face." She added quickly. Freddie laughed and for a moment, Sam was back in her dream world.

_Stop it. You're just friends._ The voices in her head chided.

_He was just friends with Carly. _Another voice said. _Anything can happen._

_He hates you!_

_He might not. He's always there for you._

_Yeah, but he hates you. How often does he tell you?_

_He might not hate you. Maybe he's hiding something, the way you are._

_He's with Carly. He can't-_

"Shut up!" Sam screamed, shocking Freddie.

"Sorry?"

"Not you...it's...just...ugh, you wouldn't understand!" Sam blinked quickly, trying to clear her head. She didn't notice the tears- tears of annoynce, frustration, and everything else she was feeling- rolling down her cheeks until Freddie pointed them out.

"Sam, Freddie, you down here?" Carly called from the hallway.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie's voice was hushed and quick. He wanted to help, but he didn't want Carly to see.

"I'm fine." Sam lied. Freddie grabbed her shoulders.

"No, you aren't. You're crying, and if I know Sam Puckett, she doesn't cry." His hands were comforting on her shoulders, but she couldn't stay this way. She had to leave. She had to get out before she made things worse for herself. Using a sleeve to wipe her tears, she smiled at Freddie.

"See, I'm fine." She lied again. "Now let me go before I flip you over." Freddie's hands were gone in a second and Carly came around the corner.

"There you are! What's going on?" Carly looked between her two best friends. Sam glanced at Freddie before looking to Carly.

"Everything's fine. I just had to discuss something with Fredward here."

"Yup, and don't worry, Sam, the Peruvian Bacon will be here by next week at the latest." Freddie said quickly. He took Carly's hand and nodded his head, encouraging Sam to leave the hallway.

"I think I'm gonna go to the Nurse and just lie down. I've got a really bad headache. I'll see you guys for iCarly planning later?" Sam didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she pushed through the hallway and turned left to the Heath Office, a chorus of:

_'Just know that I'm here for you okay?' _

echoing in her head.

_**~XoXo~**_

**So it's the 25th. Still before my deadline, but only by 5 days. Those who read the AN at the beginning will know I started this on the 22nd, meaning I took about 4 days to write this (all day of the 22nd to all day of the 25th making 4, not 3), so it's an effort filled chapter! Also, it's quite longer than I wanted, but I guess I had to fit all this into one chapter instead of making it into two like I planned.**

**Anyway, yes, I got some Seddie in there. I'm trying not to rush the Seddie relationship too much which is why he's with Carly. If I kept him single, I would have had them together instantly and I don't want to do that just yet. I have some plans!**

**As always, please review! I love reviews! Also, I am going to respond to any reviews I get for chapter 3 in the AN for chapter 4, so if you have a question, now's the time to ask! **

**Also, this chapter was very much in Sam's POV. Next chapter, I'll try to focus a bit more on our favourite tech-producer!**

**Thanks to anyone who actually read this long AN!**

_**XxLynChanxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SeddieCupcake: First off, I **_**love **_**your pen-name! Second, I'm glad you love it! Hopefully you'll love this chapter too!**

**Princess-Warrior 17: I'm so glad you liked the dream sequence! I didn't think it would be all that good, and I thought some people would get confused, but it's good to know it worked out! It **_**is **_**annoying when you can't stop thinking of someone and they act all normal, isn't it? I took some of that feeling from a while back and just put it into Sam when I wrote that chapter, so it was fun to write!**

**miscellaneousmystery: Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'll be updating more often (hopefully), and I try to give myself a deadline so I don't forget about a story.**

_**~XoXo~**_

**To people who reviewed chapters 1 and 2: I'm sorry I'm not going to respond to those, but I'll respond for each chapter from here on out! Now onto the story!**

_**~XoXo~**_

Freddie edited the last of the video together. He had put together a tribute for iCarly's 150th webshow, and it had to be perfect. There were highlights from each of their webisodes, including litte interviews from all three of them about what being part of iCarly had meant to them. He clicked on the spot he had just edited to make sure it ran smoothly.

_"All right, Freddie. Make this quick." _

_"Just tell us what it means to be part of iCarly. 150 webshows is pretty exciting if you ask me." _The camera shifted slightly and Freddie groaned inwardly. He _had_ to stop moving the camera so much.

_"Well, nobody asked you, but yeah, 150 is pretty awesome. When we started this thing, I had no idea it would be so popular. I thought maybe a dozen people would watch it, if we were lucky. Now we have over three hundred thousand people tuning in each week." _Sam smiled on camera as she thought about all the people who took the time to watch the webshow.

_"It means so much that this show is still going on so strong. I mean, we hit 50 webshows, and I thought that was __**huge**__. I still remember that day in detention when we had this huge party to celebrate. Now, here we are, 100 webshows later. This is just...unbelievable. I don't know where I would be without this show right now." _ Freddie paused the video to edit the lighting in the shot. Sam's hair had seemed too blonde, but as soon as Freddie went to the light editor, he realized it had always been that shade.

He went back to the beginning of her mini-interview and focused on her hair. The entire video consisted of Sam with soft-blonde hair. Funny how he had never noticed it until now. Shaking his head, Freddie cut to Carly's interview.

_"When I started iCarly, I wanted to do something where adults couldn't tell us what to do. I think that this has been one of the most exciting things of my life, and I never expected people to find us funny enough to watch every week. Then there's working with you and Sam. My two best friends helping me out with iCarly is like a dream. This show would be nothing without you!" _Carly's hair was dull and her skin had an oily sheen to it. Freddie spent an hour getting the lighting adjusted to make Carly look less...dull.

It's not that Carly as a person was dull. She was full of great ideas and personality, but she was so like Freddie that he could read her easily. Nothing they did held any of the surprise that most relationships had. They knew each other too well and they had almost the exact same interests. A few shared interests was good, but when you liked the exact same things, the relationship lost the mysterious aspect.

_"..My two best friends..." _Freddie clicked 'save' and sighed. He knew what he had to do, but bringing himself to carry it out would be near impossible.

_**~XoXo~**_

"In 5...4...3...2..."

"Hello people of this galaxy, my name's Carly,"

"And I'm Sam,"

"And this is iCarly. Today, we've got something really special. Why don't you tell everyone what it is, Freddie?"

Freddie tapped a key on his keyboard and the video screen slid out. He hit play and the video rolled. Clips of their first ever webshow flashed on the screen, followed by their second, and their third. The video rolled until it showed a clip from last week.

_"According to online polls, exactly half the fans ship Creddie and the other half ship Seddie. Well, all you Creddie shippers will be happy to know that you're right. Carly and I are together. I asked her out over the summer..."_

_"And they've been disgusting about their new romance ever since." Sam finished._

The number 150 flashed on the screen and Carly and Sam jumped on camera.

"It's our 150th webshow!" Carly cheered. "And Freddie took some video footage of what we all had to say about it. Roll it Freddie!" Freddie punched the keyboard and the second half of the video popped up. Sam's interview rolled through smoothly, and Freddie was again distracted by the blonde hue of Sam's hair. Carly's face suddenly filled the screen and Freddie instantly regretted not running the video on the big screen before playing it tonight. Carly's oily face, which had been dulled to a normal skin tone on the laptop screen, was easily visible now, her forhead reflecting the light in the room. Carly's hair, which had looked mosturized and fluffy after slight light editing on a laptop, now looked lanky and unwashed.

"_This show would be nothing without you!" _Carly's voice trilled. The screen returned to its wall postion and Freddie turned the camera on Carly and Sam. Carly looked shocked and horrified. Sam's mouth hung open slightly.

"Well, um...our next bit is...um..." Carly looked to Sam.

"How many ping-pong balls can our friend, Gibby, fit in his mouth. Get out here, Gibby!" Sam called. Gibby strutted into the studio.

"Gibby," he said pointing at himself. He approached the table and Sam gave him a bowl of ping-pong balls, which he started shoving into his mouth. Carly didn't say another word the rest of the night.

_**~XoXo~**_

"We're clear," Freddie said, clicking to end the webshow. Sam looked to Carly.

"Freddie, how could you do that? You made Sam look like a model and you made me look like that hobo that sits outside my building and asks for fresh corn."

"Carly, I swear, it looked better on my laptop. I should have run a screen check first before airing it on the webshow." Sam rolled her eyes. Sure, Carly had looked like hell, but nobody cared about their apperances anymore. The days had long gone where they would recive comments like 'Carly is so hot' or 'Carly is really sexy. If I lived in Seattle...'. Everything now was about the content of the webshow.

"I still can't belive you would use that footage. You could have refilmed it you know."

"There was no time,"

"There was plenty of time. You told me two days ago that the video was ready. It would have taken 4 hours tops to get the footage and edit it in."

"It's not that easy. I also would have had to..."

"Shut up already!" Sam snapped. "So you looked like shit on a live webshow. It's not like he did it on purpose. Besides, why would you care what people think of you? You're the good looking one. Everyone knows it but you. One bad shot isn't going to ruin your life. You have the looks and you have a boyfriend. People probably didn't even notice." Sam turned from her friends and left the studio, slamming the door behind her.

_**~XoXo~**_

**This chapter is really short and not the best, but I had to update this, and I needed to get to the point where Freddie realized that he's not working out with Carly. I also needed a conflict, so viola! This appeared. I swear, the next chapter will be so much better!**

**Please review! If you have any questions relating to the story, leave it in a review and I'll respond to you! I may not respond to all of them (depending on how many the chapter gets), but I'll try my best! Until next chapter!**

_**XxLynChanxX**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CrazyGeek: I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too! It means a lot to know you think it's an awesome story!**

**Princess-Warrior 17****: This is one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. You did what most people skip over. You told me exactly what you liked and how you felt about certain parts. It was more than just a 'great job, update soon' kind of review and I'm really grateful. Thank you so much for this review! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story, and I'm really happy that my writing is making you think! I never thought I would be able to accomplish that! So thank you, thank you, and thank you! :D**

_**~XoXo~**_

**There were more than two reviews to the last chapter, but seeing as these ANs tend to be really long, I figured I would cut it down and only reply to two this time around. I do read each one and I appreciate the fact that my story is good enough for you to read and review! Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

_**~XoXo~**_

Sam spent the rest of the week and the following weekend at home in her room. She didn't answer Freddie's or Carly's texts. She cut herself off from everyone. Her mom didn't notice she was in the house, and Sam liked it that way. Her phone went off again and flashed another text from Carly. Shortly after, it started ringing. She knew instantly that it was Freddie. The ringtone was 'Running Away' by AM. She had set it shortly after their kiss on the fire escape.

"Hello?" she said, picking up her phone.

"Sam, where are you? We haven't heard from you since the last iCarly!" Freddie sounded worried.

"I…I just need to be by myself for a few days," Sam tried to sound calm, but she knew she had to sound strained.

"Carly is worried about you,"

"Yeah right, she was pretty pissed when I blew up on her," Sam winced. She was swearing more often now.

"Alright, fine. She's not so worried. I am though. You haven't locked yourself away from either of us like this before, Sam. We need to talk."

"I can't talk to Carly." Sam said sharply. "I just can't. I'll end up saying some more stupid shit and she'll just hate me more than she does right now."

"Fine, no Carly…just meet me…"

"I'll meet you on your fire escape tonight," Sam hung up the phone to avoid debates. Freddie's fire escape meant a lot more to her than she ever expected it to. She ran a hand through her unwashed hair and wrinkled her nose. Since blowing up at Carly, she had neglected things like hygiene. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed to take a long-needed shower.

_**~XoXo~**_

Freddie was trying to come up with a reason to leave Carly's apartment. He couldn't tell her he was meeting Sam, or she would want to come too, but he couldn't flat out lie to her. They were still together, even if their conversations were brief and tension filled.

"Freddie, have you gotten a hold of Sam yet?" Carly asked as she sent another text.

"Not yet," Freddie lied. He had to leave now, or he would miss his meeting with Sam. "I have to go…my mom is still on that mother-son quality time thing." Another lie.

"I thought she gave up on that?" Carly asked.

"She…brought it back."

"Oh."

"Yeah,"

"Bye then,"

"Bye,"

"I love you,"

Freddie didn't respond. He couldn't give Carly an answer without lying to her again. He left her apartment and crossed the hall to his own. He ignored his mother's greeting and went out to the fire escape, where Sam was already sitting and listening to the radio he kept out there. Freddie recognized the song instantly and his mouth twitched into a small smile as he heard the second verse.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreamin?_

"Hey," he said, sitting across from her. Sam turned the radio down and faced him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You okay?" Freddie watched Sam pick at the purple nail polish on her fingers before she answered.

"I'm…confused." Sam said. "About everything,"

"Life is confusing," Freddie was horrible at giving advice, but Sam smiled weakly. She looked up at him and pushed her hair out of her face. Freddie didn't want to admit it, but she looked really pretty with the moon hitting her hair. Freddie looked out over the fire escape and sighed.

"This place is kind of our place," Sam said after a while. Freddie nodded slowly in agreement. They sat in silence a little while longer before Freddie faced Sam again.

"I'm going to break up with Carly." He said. He had known he was going to, but hearing it voiced aloud gave him reassurance.

"Why?" Sam asked, even though one look at her told Freddie that she already knew.

"We're just…too alike. Nothing we do is surprising or fun. We can't even talk about things anymore because we've run out of new things to talk about." Freddie shook his head. "It just…it won't work. I don't know why I ever thought it would."

"I could have told you that," Sam pointed out. Freddie rolled his eyes, but agreed with Sam. Anyone could have told him that, but he had been so concerned trying to keep his dreams as dreams that he had forced a relationship with Carly to have a distinct line that marked reality. His real life and his dream life had to remain so separate, that Freddie had forgotten how to make sure he was happy.

Sam was watching Freddie, waiting for him to say something…anything. He had been quiet for a long time now, just staring out over the fire escape.

"When are you gonna do it?" she asked. Freddie looked at her.

"I'm not sure yet. I was going to do it today, but I chickened out." He said. He looked at Sam and she tried to keep eye contact, but it was almost impossible. He reached out and tilted her head up.

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

Freddie leaned in towards Sam and he was reminded of their first night on the fire escape. She leaned in and touched her lips to Freddie's. Memories from their last kiss flooded his brain, but before he could get into it the way he had before, Sam pulled away.

"I can't do this…" she said apologetically. "Not now… I'm sorry," she stood up and left the fire escape, sneaking through his apartment and out the front door.

_**~XoXo~**_

**This is the end of chapter 5! Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, because next chapter will be drama-filled. I can't give too much away, but I'm sure you guys will love it! Remember, I will respond to a few reviews each chapter, but right now, I want to give a HUGE thank you to Warrior-Princess 17. She's reviewed every chapter so far, and each one has brought a huge smile to my face. She helps me keep on going with this story with her positive feedback so…**

_**THANK YOU WARRIOR-PRINCESS 17!**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until the next update!**

_**XxLynChanxX**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LuckyFallenStarBaby: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Princess-Warrior 17: You're welcome! And thank you for this lovely review! I had 'Running Away' on the entire time I was writing that chapter to keep it mainly Seddie and mostly relaxing.**

**CrazyGeek: Yes, I do admit it was super cliché, but sometimes you just gotta give in to the cliché land that is fanfiction.**

**Anonymous Chica: You reviewed chapter one, but still you're my co-writer for crying out loud! You should review every chapter of a story you don't help to write! Kidding, love ya!**

_**~XoXo~**_

Sam's hand hovered over the door to Carly's apartment. They had iCarly rehearsals, but Sam wasn't sure she could see Freddie and Carly together. There was a door opening behind her and she turned around, finding herself face-to-face with Freddie.

"Hey," Freddie said softly. Sam bit her bottom lip and opened the door to the apartment.

"Carls, we're here!" she called into the apartment. Spencer was in the living room, making something out of a strange green substance.

"She's upstairs," he said. Freddie and Sam walked up the stairs and Freddie passed Sam to enter the studio. Sam hesitated at the door before she walked in, entering just in time to see Carly place a quick kiss on Freddie's cheek.

"Yuck fest," Sam gagged. Carly rolled her eyes, but was too happy to see Sam actually taking part in iCarly to say anything. She had Freddie run all the video clips on the big screen twice to make sure she didn't look too horrible.

"Just a precaution," she explained when she saw Sam's look of disapproval.

"It's a bit much, Carls." Sam said.

"Sam, let's not start another argument, okay?" Freddie said warningly. Sam shut her mouth and didn't open it the rest of the night. It was exactly the same as it had been for the past few weeks. Carly and Freddie fought a lot more often now, and Sam just sat in silence, thinking about the kiss.

_**~XoXo~**_

"In five…four…three…two," Freddie pointed at Carly and Sam, and they started the webshow. Freddie could tell they were tense. Carly and Sam hardly spoke to each other anymore, and their friendship was on the rocks. Carly flipped her hair back and it whipped Sam in the face, and Freddie knew what was about to happen before Sam even opened her mouth.

"Will you stop with the hair flipping?" Sam snapped. Freddie groaned.

"You're in the way," Carly said pointedly.

"You don't need to whip your hair. You aren't Willow Smith," Sam retorted.

"Well maybe I just want the viewers to see that my hair isn't really that disgusting," Carly shot daggers at Freddie.

"They already know that!"

"I can't be too sure. They know _your_ hair is nice,"

"Will you drop it already? I didn't mean it!" Freddie shot at them.

"Stay out of this Freddie!" Carly screamed at him.

"Don't yell at him like that!"

"Don't tell me how to talk to my boyfriend!" Carly turned back on Sam. "He's my boyfriend, not yours." Carly faced the camera. "Sorry you guys, we're having some…difficulties tonight."

"_Your_ boyfriend," Sam scoffed. Anger at her best friend bubbled up inside her.

"Yes, _my_ boyfriend." Carly's anger matched Sam's. "So I want you to stop treating him like he's not."

"If he's such a great boyfriend, how come he kissed me?" There was silence in the studio. Freddie nearly dropped the camera. Carly's mouth gaped open like a dead fish. Sam stood, breathing heavily, glaring at Carly.

"Get out," Carly whispered. "Get out of my studio. Get out of my apartment. Get out of my life. I'm not going to just stand here and allow you to kiss _my_ boyfriend,"

"Newsflash, Carls,_ he_ kissed _me_."

"You lying bitch," It was the first time Sam had ever heard Carly swear. Tears stung her eyes, but she wasn't sure why.

_**~XoXo~**_

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that," Freddie hissed. He stuck the camera on its stand, ignoring the fact that they were still live. He didn't care that everyone watching could see exactly what was happening. He didn't care that this was their biggest audience ever. He didn't care that nearly 1.5 million people were watching.

"I told you to stay out, Freddie," Carly had tears rolling down her cheeks. "We'll talk as soon as _she_ leaves."

"If she's leaving, then I'm going too." Freddie stood by Sam and he took her hand.

"You're on _her_ side?" Carly asked in shock. "She's a relationship wrecking bitch!" she shrieked. Freddie shook his head.

"No, she's not. She's telling the truth. She didn't kiss me. I kissed her, and you know what? I'm done."

"What, with iCarly?" Carly scoffed.

"No, not with iCarly. I'm done with you." Freddie squeezed Sam's hand once and let go, turning away and leaving the studio.

_**~XoXo~**_

Sam had checked everywhere for Freddie. He wasn't at home, or on the fire escape, and he wasn't answering his phone. She was ready to give up when she walked into the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie was sitting at a table, an untouched smoothie in front of him.

"There you are!" Sam sat across from him, but he didn't move. He didn't react as far as Sam could tell. She reached across the table to take his hand, but he pulled it away, setting it in his lap instead. Sam tried scooting her chair closer to him, but he slid over to avoid her.

"What's with you?" Sam asked. "I thought…"

"You thought that now that I ended things with Carly, I'm going to do everything I can to get with you?" Freddie asked bitterly. Sam recoiled at his tone, but nodded.

"I had kind of hoped…"

"Look, Sam, I do like you…more than I should, but I _just_ ended things with Carly. I'm confused, and hurt, and I just can't handle another relationship right now, okay? So just…leave me alone for a few days. Please," Sam looked at Freddie and blinked away tears.

"Okay then…" she said softly. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. There was a slight chill in the air that came from this time of night and the wind hit Sam's teary eyes. She looked up at the sky where the stars were popping out against the city skyline. She could see Carly's apartment, and she thought of Carly, still standing in the studio. She wondered if the webshow was still airing and pulled out her phone, trying to access the iCarly site.

_iCarly has been cancelled for the time being. Check back for any updates in the future. –C_

_**~XoXo~**_

**Ending it here to keep up suspense and what-not for the next chapter! I finally got to the Creddie break up! I want to say that the breakup part wasn't **_**fully**_** my idea! Some of that credit goes to my friend 'Bloodyravenheart13.' Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review! I like to read them and hear what you think!**

_**XxLynChanxX**_


	7. Chapter 7

**LuckyFallenStarBaby: Seddie is what we're here for!**

CrazyGeek: Here's more now!

Princess-Warrior 17: I'm happy you still follow the story and still enjoy it! You'll learn more about the iCarly cancellation for sure in this chapter!

**Bloodyravenheart13: Well you know I got **_**ZE MAGIKS!**_

**Hey guys, look who's still alive! *Chirping Cricket noises* Oh…guess you forgot about me, huh? It's been a month since I've seen your beautiful faces. *silence* Tough crowd…I'll just type the story now.**

_**~XoXo~**_

When you have nothing to do, and the only two friends you have won't talk to you, life can be pretty suckish. Sam spent most of her time actually paying attention in class and doing homework. School was filled with people asking when iCarly would be back up, and home was empty without having to make time for iCarly rehearsals.

The moments by her locker were the worst for Sam. Not too long ago, Sam and Carly would be cracking jokes by their lockers and having an overall good time. Now, they just stared at each other, wondering which one would break the silence first. Carly wouldn't speak to Sam because of the Freddie incident. Sam wouldn't speak to Carly because she felt awkward around her now. All in all, life had become pointless and repetitive. Every day became:

"Sam, is iCarly starting again soon?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Did you really kiss Carly's boyfriend?"

"You saw the webcast, you tell me."

"Why did iCarly get cancelled? You guys usually make it through fights,"

"Not this time."

"Hey, Sam…"

"Just leave me alone!" Sam snapped, turning to face whoever was bothering her about the damn webshow. She came face to face with Carly, and her expression fell. "What do _you_ want?"

"Humph," Carly muttered, turning away and walking towards class. Sam glared after her, wondering how they could have ever been best friends. They had nothing in common. The only thing that held them together all these years was iCarly. Without that, there was no reason to continue the friendship.

Sam pulled out her Pear Phone and went to the iCarly site. Maybe there would be news on when the webshow would start up again. It was all the same. The site had returned to its usual format, but there was a new tab. A tab that read 'iCarly information'. Sam tapped the screen and the page changed.

'Are you a fan of iCarly? Well then this is your lucky day! Due to issues relating to the tech producer and the co-host, iCarly is now holding auditions for those roles. If you're interested, please send an email to the website, and I'll get you all the information you need. Hope to see you soon, C.'

Anger bubbled up inside Sam. Carly was going to continue the webshow, but replace her and Freddie.

"Bitch," Sam muttered under her breath. Who needed Carly anyway? There were plenty of other people that Sam could be best friends with. With Freddie's help, Sam could even make a _better_ webshow. All she would have to do would be asking Freddie….

Freddie wasn't talking to her either. The trio that had seemed inseparable at the beginning of the year was broken. They were avoiding each other like the plague. Sam had never felt so…alone.

_**~XoXo~**_

Girls gave him dirty looks. Boys asked him how he scored two of the hottest girls in school. Everyone asked him if it was true that he wasn't going to be iCarly's tech producer anymore. He was getting more attention now than he had ever gotten while he was on the show, but Freddie had never felt so alone.

He had broken off all ties with Carly, and he couldn't even _look_ at Sam without remembering the kiss on the balcony. He had probably ruined all his chances with her when he told her that he didn't want a relationship at the Groovy Smoothie. Every time he tried talking to her, she was surrounded by masses of iCarly fans, or she was too busy to talk to him at all. It was almost as if they had never been friends at all.

_We need to talk._ Freddie typed up the message but hesitated to send it. Would she _want_ to talk to him after what he had told her? If the situations were reversed, Freddie knew he would avoid Sam at all costs…even if it meant heartbreak.

He sent the message and shoved his phone into his pocket, willing it to go off.

_**~XoXo~**_

Sam glanced at the message on her phone, unsure of how to respond. First Freddie blows her off and says he's not ready for another relationship, and now he wants to talk? She was beyond confused. There were thousands of things she could say. She could tell him he lost his chance when he told her that she wasn't going to be his girlfriend. She could tell him that she didn't want to talk. She could tell him that now was perfect.

_Groovy Smoothie, Saturday night, 8:00._

_**~XoXo~**_

**So this isn't the longest chapter, but it's been a while since I've updated and I felt you were too wonderful for explanations and excuses. Instead, I pulled together a few loose ends and made this chapter for you guys! As always, please review!**

_**XxLynChanxX**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Seddienoend21: I can't promise 60 chapters, but I can promise this one! **

**Guest: Your wish has been granted!**

**So sorry for the long wait you guys! I've been kinda distracted lately. This is actually the first time I've been on a computer in quite a while. I've spent most of my time on an iPod, and I can't exactly access the files from there. So, without further excuses, here's the story!**

_**~XoXo~**_

When you go somewhere like the Groovy Smoothie by yourself, you don't order anything for the first fifteen minutes. That way you look like you're waiting for somebody. Even someone as socially awkward as Freddie knew that, and he sat at an empty table at the back. People gave him looks, but he ignored them, glancing at his phone every few minutes. It was almost 8:30, and Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Freddie considered the possibility that Sam was messing with him. She sent him to the Groovy Smoothie with the hopes that they would talk, when really she was just getting payback for him rejecting her. He was about to leave when a familiar blonde head walked through the door.

"Alright, I'm here. Now talk," Sam said shortly. She sat down and stared at Freddie, her eyes giving nothing away.

"I'm sorry about what I said last time we were here." Freddie started. "I was confused, and hurt, and I don't even know what else, but that doesn't give me the right to talk to you like that."

"Forgiven," Sam said dismissively. "Now what do you really want to talk about?"

"Us," Freddie said simply.

_**~XoXo~**_

Freddie's eyes met Sam's and he tried a smile. She smiled back, but only for a moment.

"What about us? There is no us, remember?" She snapped.

"Only because of Carly, and now that she's out of the picture, there can be an 'us'."

"She tried to talk to me."

"What?"

"Carly," Sam remembered her ex-best friend approaching her in the hallway. "She came up to talk to me, but when I asked her what she wanted, she just turned the other way."

"She probably wanted to tell you about the iCarly auditions. By the way, how messed up is that? We've been doing iCarly together for years now, and she's going to replace us because I don't want to date her anymore?"

"I thought we were talking about us?" Sam half-joked. She didn't really care what they talked about. The fact that Freddie still wanted to talk to her was enough. Freddie laughed awkwardly and silence fell over the pair. The chatter of the Groovy Smoothie carried on as Freddie fiddled with a sugar packet.

"So she's really going through this auditions thing?" Sam asked, hoping to break the silence.

"Guess so," Freddie shrugged. "But I figured that she'll go through a few people, figure out that nobody is as good as we are, and then she'll beg to have us on the show again."

"I don't wanna go back to iCarly. We have a future now. We can do anything we want. With my always exciting commentary and your tech skills, we can make our own show and kick iCarly off the internet. All the Seddie shippers will go for it. They're in a pretty good mood considering…" Sam trailed off. She figured that bringing up the last iCarly episode now would just hurt her chances with Freddie.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think starting up a new show right now would be a good idea though. There's a lot of planning and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was there for the iCarly planning, remember?" Sam rolled her eyes. Doing a webshow was fun. Planning a webshow was boring.

"So, what do you say we get out of here and get some food? It's only nine o'clock, so we should be able to get dinner at that new sushi place that just opened up." Freddie suggested.

"You mean Nozu? I heard that it was pretty popular in California. It might be good. Let's go," Sam left the table and waited for Freddie to grab his jacket off the back of the chair. Freddie walked out the door, holding it open as Sam walked out.

"Dork," Sam teased, even though she secretly found it cute. A guy hadn't held a door open for her since Jonah, and that was a very long time ago.

_**~XoXo~**_

The sushi place turned out to be just two blocks away. Freddie looked around, admiring the neon colors and the noses plastered on the walls.

"I see why people in California like it so much. This place is great!"

"Let Mama be the judge of that," Sam said, pushing forward to the bar. "Give us the best sushi you got," she said to the man running the bar. He bowed and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sam, you can't just demand sushi like that. You could ask nicely and in the proper Japanese language. To ask for sushi in Japan, you say '_Watashi wa anata no saiko no sushi no sara o motte iru kamo shiremasen?'"_

"Yeah…tell that to someone who cares. Mama wants dinner," Freddie rolled his eyes at the thought that he could have taught Sam some manners. She would always be Sam. She would always demand food at restaurants. She would always call herself 'Mama'. She would always ignore the social norms and do whatever she wanted. Most importantly, she would always be the first girl that Freddie truly fell in love with.

_**~XoXo~**_

**So for Freddie's little Japanese bit, I just used translate, so sorry if it's not accurate. Also, sorry again for the late update! I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. Not much meant to happen in this chapter. **

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take such a long time to update! Next chapter should be longer! As always, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~J~**


End file.
